¿Del amor al odio o del odio al amor?
by AnaMa9507
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet siempre dijo fue que solo el más profundo amor la llevaría a casarse y ella creía tener muy clara la definición del amor. Fitzwilliam Darcy la necesitaba para no perder lo que tanto trabajó. Eso y un pasado que ambos quieren enterrar. -tú no me amas, o ¿sí? -¡por supuesto que no! no cometería el mismo error dos veces. -yo tampoco, ahora dejame besarte, por favor.
1. Chapter 1

Leyendo novelas románticas y observando el matrimonio de sus padres, se dijo a sí misma que no quería que su matrimonio fuera como el de sus padres y que ella no caería rendida a los pies de ningún hombre. La enfadaban esas mujeres que leía que se veían dominadas por el hombre que querían. Lo único que le gustaba de esas novelas eran la pasión y comprensión mutua… el amor recíproco entre la pareja: eso era lo que quería.

Así que a los 15 años, Elizabeth se sabía admirada y deseada por los muchachos. A sus espaldas tenía 3 novios en el transcurso de dos años. Se había dejado besar, tocar (en partes no escandalosas) pero cuando el otro intentaba ir más allá de eso… ella se retiraba.

De tres cosas estaba segura:

Su virginidad sería del hombre que ella escogería para casarse.

Le gustaba ser complacida, pero no estaba dispuesta a complacer a otro.

No había amado a nadie.

Y así pasaron los años, Elizabeth seguía estudiando y coqueteando sin comprometer su amurallado corazón. Hasta que un día lo vio.

Ya estaba en su segundo año en la universidad.

– ¿Cómo dices que se llama? –preguntó a su amiga Jane.

Alto, fornido y moreno, era Fitzwilliam Darcy, caminaba hacia ellas detrás de George Wickham, novio de Jane y al lado de Richard Fitzwilliam, su primo, según explico Jane.

Su porte demostraba seguridad y seriedad. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez con los de ella, vio amabilidad y ternura, sintió ganas de amarlo.

Elizabeth, acostumbrada a ignorar su corazón, ignoró estos pensamientos sin ninguna dificultad.

Fueron presentados todos los que no se conocían, es decir, Lizzie fue presentada a los muchachos, quienes a su vez invitaron a comer a las chicas.

Fueron a un pequeño restaurante, de aspecto casero cercano a la universidad. Pidieron sus respectivos almuerzos y sentados en la mesa, el grupo se dividió. Jane y George se hacían arrumacos y carantoñas, Lizzie los observaba con expresión seca, no le gustaba ese tal George.

Atribuyendo esos pensamientos a su naturaleza desconfiada, entabló conversación con los primos, quienes, decidió, eran agua fresca en el infierno que era llamado "alta sociedad". Ellos no eran tan ricos como ella, pero tampoco estaban embelesados con el exhibicionismo que había en esa universidad. Cuando llegó la comida, Richard no hizo nada más sino comer.

–No tengo tiempo –era lo que decía entre bocados. Fitzwilliam y ella se reían de él, mientras los "tórtolos" seguían ajenos a todo. Después que Richard se fuera, ella y Fitzwilliam tuvieron una agradable conversación, pero Elizabeth no sintió nada más especial por él; intercambiaron números de teléfono cuando fue hora de irse y se agregaron a las redes sociales.

A Elizabeth le cayó bien, pero no hizo ningún intento de profundizar una amistad. Él tenía novia, y si Elizabeth sabía algo era que no era bueno hacerse amiga de un hombre con novia. Así que después de ese día se saludaron un par de veces más y perdieron todo contacto. No lo vio más en la Universidad y tampoco le pregunto a Jane por él; quien por cierto, seguía siendo novia de ese George.

Lizzie conoció a un muchacho con quien se entretenía y se olvidó de Fitzwilliam.

* * *

><p><em>Fitzwilliam había llegado hace 5 minutos y se encontraba leyendo el menú o haciendo todo lo posible por leerlo. No podía concentrarse. Miró su reloj y después a la puerta con impaciencia, se removió en la silla. Cruzó su pierna izquierda sobre su rodilla derecha y volvió a enfocar su vista en el menú. No era que realmente no supiera que pedir, es más, ese era uno de sus restaurantes favoritos pero no quería estar mirando cada minuto la puerta a ver si ella ya había llegado. Por eso cuando Elizabeth finalmente llegó, fingió no darse cuenta; cuando el maître ayudó a Elizabeth con su abrigo rojo dejando a la vista su figura esbelta cubierta o resaltada, Fitzwilliam no sabría decirlo bien, por una falda ajustada y una blusa manga larga negras… de hecho, si se fijaba bien iba toda de negro, pero él no se estaba fijando en Elizabeth por lo que siguió mirando el menú. Y mientras ella se dirigía a él con pasos largos y decididos, se obligó a mantener la vista en la hoja de los platos fuertes.<em>

–_Buenos días –le dijo ella mientras se sentaba, más bien mientras el maître le retiraba la silla y luego la acercaba a la mesa de nuevo._

_Él solo asintió._

_Igual de grosero que siempre pensó Elizabeth._

_Ordenaron su comida y ella se recostó en la silla dispuesta a escucharlo hablar. Todo lo que su dolor de cabeza le dejara oír, claro está. Se masajeó la sien._

–_Toma un poco de vino, te aliviará. –oyó que le dijo Fitzwilliam._

_Ella lo miró confundida _

–_Tu dolor de cabeza –le señaló él._

_Elizabeth lo miró burlona. ¿Fitzwilliam Darcy preocupándose por ella?_

–_Bueno, no eres la única a la que le da dolor de cabeza. –se excusó claramente incómodo._

_Ella lo ignoró. Pero sí tomó un trago de vino blanco que había pedido._

_Fitzwilliam trató de no fijarse en cómo sus labios se abrían ligeramente para dar paso al dorado líquido, o en como subió y bajó su garganta cuando lo tragó, sus ojos parecían querer seguir el camino que el vino recorría en el cuerpo de Elizabeth… cuando sus ojos llegaron a la base de su cuello, se fijó en que llevaba una delgadísima cadena con piedras muy pequeñas rojizas. _

_Sacudió la cabeza intentando aclararse. Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los de Elizabeth, cuidó mucho que su rostro no se mostrara tan agitado como se sentía por dentro._

_Tomó también un trago de su vino tinto._

– _¿y bien? –le preguntó Lizzie._

– _¿ah?_

_Definitivamente no estaba concentrado._

_Elizabeth alzó las cejas._

– _¿a qué debo el honor –respondió ella en un claro sarcasmo –de esta invitación?_

_Darcy suspiró._

_sí, esta es la peor parte. El meollo del asunto. ¿Cómo decirlo? a Darcy no se le había ocurrido antes que decir._

–_Tienes que casarte conmigo. –dijo al fin._

– _¡Ahora sí que te volviste loco! –le había dicho con una sonrisa burlona, como si hubiera oído un buen chiste._

– _¡Shh! ¡Baja la voz! Ya habrá suficientes chismorreos por el hecho de que estemos hablando –respondió él con su habitual desdén y mirando disimuladamente a su alrededor en el restaurante al que la había invitado._

–_Tenías que haberlo pensado antes Sr. NadaSeMePasaPorAlto. –ironizó ella, ignorando su preocupación._

–_Fue por cuestiones de seguridad personal –aseguró Darcy –, eres un peligro ambulante. Pero en público supongo que puedes controlarte un poco._

–_Tranquilo cobarde, no pienso arruinar mi atuendo–le dijo ella rodando los ojos, acomodando el cuello de su camisa y alisando arrugas imaginarias en las mangas y el pecho. _

_Fitzwilliam siguió los movimientos de sus manos con los ojos. Elizabeth tenía unas cuantas pecas que iban desde su clavícula y se iban perdiendo debajo de su camisa hasta donde surgía su pecho._

_Se dio cuenta que estaba mirando a Elizabeth en lugares donde no la había mirado desde hace mucho tiempo. Y no porque la muchacha hubiera perdido su atractivo… tal vez es porque nunca más habían estado los dos solos. Bueno, estaban en un restaurante lleno de gente, pero estaban solos en esa mesa…_

_Ahogó un bufido. Se sentía inquieto._

_Se apresuró a subir la mirada del pecho de Elizabeth a lugares más seguros, como su cara. Y se encontró con la mirada interrogante y divertida de Elizabeth._

– _¿ves algo que te guste? –le preguntó ella impertinente._

_Fitzwilliam casi se sonroja, casi. Le tomó todo su autocontrol ponerse la máscara que por tanto tiempo había usado. La miró con arrogancia._

_Ella entrecerró los ojos, desde luego no se dejaría intimidar de Fitzwilliam Darcy._

–_Ya, en serio, ¿Qué es lo qué quieres?–dijo impaciente._

_Elizabeth simplemente no podía alargar más ese encuentro._

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es de mi puño y letra… salido directamente de mi imaginación.<strong>

**Es un relato pasado-presente. Espero que les guste y por favor háganme saber que piensan.**

**Los personajes son de Jane Austen y la trama es de mi propiedad.**


	2. Chapter 2

2 años después, mientras Elizabeth hacia una "limpieza" de sus "amigos" de Facebook. Vio entre ellos a Fitzwilliam Darcy. Abrió la ventana de chat y mitad dudosa, mitad nerviosa lo saludó.

3 horas después se despidieron.

― ¡Guau! – exclamó mientras veía la hora en la pantalla. Sí que era fácil hablar con él.

Aunque, reconoció para sí misma, fue amable, pero distante.

Días después, fue él quien la saludo, esta vez Elizabeth lo sintió más cálido.

Hablaron muchos días y de muchos temas.

Y comenzaron una rutina antes de irse a dormir. Hablaban, discutían, coqueteaban, hasta que el sueño los vencía.

Elizabeth, se había decidido a entregarle todo a él, no sabía por qué razón en específico, y aprovechando que la tonta de la novia lo había engañado con otro… bueno, ella no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Así que lo hizo su confidente, su amigo… Y él a su vez le contaba todo a ella también, era como una manera mutua de decirse: puedes confiar en mi.

Así se enteró de la verdadera situación de Fitzwilliam, su papá había quebrado, y lo habían perdido todo. De eso hace muchos años atrás, antes de conocerse. Pero Fitzwilliam estaba decidido, junto con su padre, a sacar todo adelante otra vez, estaban trabajando juntos en un proyecto, a la vez que Fitzwilliam estudiaba. Elizabeth quería ayudarlo, pero el orgullo de Fitzwilliam no permitía ninguna clase de ayuda.

Eso solo hizo que lo amara más. Comprendía perfectamente sus razones.

Ella hizo planes para ir a visitarlo, ya que él no se podía permitir el viaje hasta Hertfordshire. Entonces ella viajó a Londres, un par de días, a escondidas de sus padres. Con la excusa de ir a hacer compras con Jane, quién también aprovecharía para visitar a su novio.

Se encontraron en el minúsculo apartamento de Fitzwilliam.

Cuando él le abrió la puerta, ella solo le sonrío, tímida, nerviosa y ansiosa.

― ¿No vas a saludarme? – le preguntó con una ceja alzada, y sonriéndose.

Estaba claro que quería que fuera ella quien diera el primer paso. Lizzie no se amilanó. Le puso las manos en los hombros, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso.

Se apartó rápidamente y entró al apartamento.

― ¡Vaya! Sí que es pequeño, pero no pasas aquí, así que supongo que no es tan incómodo.

Fitzwilliam asintió.

― Tengo algo aquí que creo que te gustará –le comentó dirigiéndose a la nevera.

Era un postre de chocolate, con crema de fresa…

Elizabeth no sabía que el chocolate y la fresa eran su sabor favorito hasta que Fitzwilliam le dio a probar un poco de ese postre directamente de su boca.

Y luego le dio otro poco, y luego otro, y otro, hasta que ya no hubo postre; solo boca contra boca, mordiscos, manos y labios contra piel… hasta que solo se oían suspiros.

* * *

><p>–<em>Lo que quiero es felicitarte, veo que pudiste lograr tu objetivo…–Fitzwilliam intentaba irritarla, quería que se sintiera tan mal como él con esto que le obligaba a hacer su padre.<em>

–_No sé de qué hablas. –dijo Lizzie sinceramente y con fastidio. Hace mucho tiempo le había dejado de importar lo que Fitzwilliam pudiera pensar o no de ella. Y hoy no era el día en que eso cambiaria. Además, estaba cansada, y la ropa aunque era cómoda y estaba hecha a la medida, ya le estaba molestando. Necesitaba llegar a su casa, quitarse esos infernales aunque, preciosos botines y meterse en la tina, después echarse una siesta. Había sido un día agotador._

– _¡Tengo que casarme contigo! ¿Estás feliz? – Fitzwilliam se sentía al límite de su paciencia._

_Eliza lo miraba inexpresiva._

–_Lo dice el testamento de mi padre, fue su última voluntad; no es como si yo quisiera casarme, y mucho menos contigo –aclaró desdeñoso._

_ ¡Este idiota! ¿Qué pretende? ¡Jugando con la muerte de su padre!, pensó Elizabeth sintiéndose enojada._

– _¿Tengo también que darte un hijo varón? –se burló ella._

– _Sólo si quieres –dijo él siguiéndole el juego._

–_No es gracioso, Fitzwilliam George Alexander Darcy Fitzwilliam–le dijo burlándose de su nombre –, no sé qué te ha hecho pensar que estoy para perder mi tiempo, y contigo, además. Así que si no te importa, y no me importa que te importe, me voy. No sé de dónde habrás sacado semejante tontería._

– _¡Elizabeth Marie Bennet Gardiner, siéntate y escúchame! –dijo de manera contundente sin alzar la voz y con una sonrisita autosuficiente. _

_Ella frunció el ceño. Se le olvidaba que aunque eran enemigos, sabían prácticamente todo acerca del otro. Incluyendo sus desagradables nombres completos._

–_Tampoco es necesario que me ruegues. –le contestó ella._

_Darcy cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Ahí estaba otra vez burlándose de él._

_Papá estaba loco, ¡amarrarme a esta mujer!_

_Fitzwilliam sentía el estrés bajar de su cabeza y acomodarse en sus trapecios izquierdo y derecho. Necesitaría un masaje al final de esta conversación, reunión o lo que sea._

–_Lizzie… –lo intentó. _

_Tenían que llegar a algún acuerdo, el patrimonio de los Darcy no podía perderse –otra vez– solo por algo tan estúpido como el matrimonio. Aunque fuera con una de las mujeres más exasperantes del mundo._

_Ella alzó una ceja. No permitiría ningún tipo de "intimidad" entre ellos. _

_Las formalidades eran para protección de los dos. Aunque ninguno fuera consciente de eso._

–_Elizabeth… _

_Ella asintió._

_Él se aclaró la garganta. _

–_Deja que hable –dijo en tono seco y añadió. – Al parecer tu amistad con mi padre dio sus frutos._

– _Deja de decir eso, o no respondo. –Le contestó ella bastante indignada –George Darcy fue uno de los últimos hombres que todavía pueden llamarse caballeros, lo que no se puede decir de ti. Fue un gran amigo para mí._

_Fitzwilliam frunció el ceño ante sus palabras._

– _Puedes decir lo que quieras. No te creo, de todas formas, quién sabe qué artimaña habrás usado para convencer a mi padre de obligarme a contraer matrimonio. Tú no harías nada sin esperar algo a cambio y definitivamente casarse conmigo _ahora_ es un buen negocio. Tengo mucho dinero y es…_

– _¡Detente ahí! Fitzwilliam Darcy –dijo Elizabeth con los dientes apretados –te recuerdo que, cuando te conocí, no tenías donde caer muerto ¡eres asqueroso! Crees que porque para ti solo existe el dinero, para los demás es igual. Te equivocas. Aunque somos muy pocos, existimos personas que todavía valoramos a los demás por lo que son, no por lo que tienen. No sé qué hago aquí. ¡Me das asco! ¿Cómo puedes llamarte hijo de George Darcy? ¡Él estaría avergonzado!_

_Fitzwilliam se puso rígido de la furia._

– _¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?! ¡Niña estúpida! ¡¿Qué sabes de mi padre?! ¡¿Qué sabes tú de mí?!_

– _De George Darcy sé más de lo que tú sabrías y de ti no hay nada que me interese saber –Dijo Elizabeth parándose de la silla, él también se levantó, no supo muy bien porqué –Y… ¡Más estúpido serás tú! –Le mostró la lengua y se fue–._

_Fitzwilliam no supo si enojarse o reír. _

_Todo el restaurante estaba en silencio, sin disimular, pendiente de ellos. _

_Una carcajada sincera escapó de sus labios. _

_Pero no podía dejar que se fuera, él necesitaba solucionar ese asunto cuanto antes. Hizo una llamada a sus escoltas. Pagó la cuenta y salió tranquilamente._

_La encontró maldiciendo en su auto que estaba atrapado entre su carro y el de sus "gorilas"._

– _¿Y a esto llamas un auto? –le dijo Fitzwilliam riéndose todavía._

– _¡Vete al demonio Darcy! –siseó Elizabeth._

_Fitzwilliam se acercó al lado del conductor._

–_Yo conduzco –le dijo haciendo ademán de entrar al vehículo._

–_Es mi auto, Darcy. –Lizzie tenía los dientes apretados._

_Fitzwilliam sonrió, la irritación de Elizabeth lo relajaba._

–_Tu pequeño auto querrás decir… ¿Qué haces ahí metida? ¿No ves que estás atrapada? ¿Cómo piensas salir? –habló condescendiente._

–_En realidad, querido_ _–dijo Elizabeth remarcando la palabra querido–, iba a golpear tus carros._

– _¿Cómo sabes qué son míos? –preguntó él con toda la inocencia que pudo._

– _No insultes mi inteligencia, Darcy. No estoy de buen humor últimamente. –contestó ella mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados._

–_Bueno, entonces, Srta. Inteligente, sabrás que a menos que mis fieles amigos me vean conduciendo, no podrás salir de aquí…_

_Elizabeth rodó los ojos y Fitzwilliam había salido victorioso._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Gracias a molita, guest y vegetable lov3r por sus comentarios, y a los que siguen la historia.<strong>

**un beso! **


	3. Chapter 3

En esa primera visita las cosas resultaron bien, se había dicho Elizabeth, mientras analizaba las cosas. Una de las razones que la habían impulsado a visitar a Fitzwilliam era que quería asegurarse de que todo lo que tenían era real. Ya había visto a parejas que desde lejos se veían más cómodos que tratándose de manera personal.

Afortunadamente, toda la confianza, la complicidad, el deseo que ella y Fitzwilliam se tenían desde la distancia, lo tenían también en persona.

Al principio ella estaba concentrada analizando sus sentimientos se sentía un poco temerosa. Pero cuando Fitzwilliam, había comenzado a besarla, y ella se había relajado, sintió como su corazón se ponía tibio…

–te amo –le dijo.

La sesión de besos había sido hace un par de horas. Ahora se encontraban de paseo por la ciudad, hablando y dándose pequeños besos ocasionales.

Fitzwilliam no le había dicho nada acerca de lo dichoso que se sentía sobre su visita. Creía conocerla, y por lo tanto sabía que ella había estado analizándolo todo. Él le daría todo el tiempo que necesitara. Pero cuando ella le dijo ese "te amo"… Fitzwilliam quiso castigarla un poco, sabía que ella estaría pendiente de su reacción.

Así que frunció el ceño y le soltó la mano que hasta ahora venía sosteniendo.

Elizabeth yo… – observó cómo se tensó, sin duda estaba preparándose para una respuesta negativa. La abrazó acercándola a su cuerpo, y tratando de acercarse a su boca, hizo que lo mirara a los ojos –también te amo.

Y la besó tiernamente.

Elizabeth no sabía cómo era posible que el tuviera la capacidad de besarla así. Era dulce, tierno, pero tan apasionado…

La hacía respirar lento, como si no fuera necesario el oxígeno. Y ella sólo se dejaba llevar.

– ¿Sabes que ya eres MI novia, verdad? ¿O prefieres que te lo pida, mi amor?

–No –dijo ella en un suspiro–, así está bien.

Y se puso de puntillas para abrazarlo.

–No deberíamos estar haciendo esto… –le susurro él –aquí. ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi apartamento?

– ¡Oye! –exclamó ella, golpeándole juguetonamente el brazo.

– ¿Qué? – contestó, haciéndose el inocente. –más temprano no te quejaste, ¿Verdad?

– ¡Hey! –Reclamó ella –suena como si hubiéramos hecho _algo _y te recuerdo que no hicimos _nada_.

–lo sé, pero no porque yo no quisiera…

Elizabeth frunció un poco el ceño.

– ¿Estas reclamándomelo? ya sabes lo que pienso acerca de eso.

–lo sé amor, lo sé. No te enojes, estaba bromeando… ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Me perdonas? –preguntó besándole la boca y abrazándola por la espalda. Ella como si fuera algo automático, su puso de puntillas y lo abrazó por el cuello… dejándose besar.

Cuando terminó le dijo: – ¿Si ves? Por esto digo que eres mi mujer.

Y Elizabeth no necesitaba explicación de que era "esto" porque ella sabía exactamente a qué se refería. La manera en que sus cuerpos sabían exactamente qué quería el otro.

* * *

><p>–<em>Quiero que leas esto, y tal vez entiendas algo de lo que dije en el restaurante. –sacó un papel de su maletín.<em>

_Elizabeth no quería leerlo, se daba cuenta de que era algo serio, y lo último que quería para su tranquila vida era estar relacionada _otra vez _con Fitzwilliam Darcy… aun así, cuando él le extendió el papel, ella lo cogió. _

_La verdad es que tenía curiosidad, sabía que Fitzwilliam no se hubiera arriesgado a hablar con ella, de no ser estrictamente necesario. Era un pacto que habían hecho en silencio, el uno con el otro desde que volvieron a encontrarse y se dieron cuenta que no saldrían inmunes de los goleros llamados "sociedad" y "prensa". A menos que cruzaran una que otra palabra. Aunque en realidad, todo el que los veía, se daba cuenta de su "rivalidad", y ahora disque tienen que casarse… nadie se lo creería…_

_Se rio internamente. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en el asunto entre sus manos, y leyó._

Yo, George Darcy, ser legítimo y de mente dispuesta, memoria y entendimiento, y luego de una larga consideración por todas las personas, objetos de mi libertad, y con conocimiento lleno de la naturaleza y magnitud de mis recursos, hago por este medio público y declaro estos, mis últimos deseos:

– ¿es el testamento original?, ¿no se supone que esto lo guardan los abogados? –preguntó en voz alta, aunque no esperaba respuesta, y continuó leyendo.

Primero: declaro que soy un residente del Condado de Derbyshire, East Midlands, Inglaterra. Que soy viudo y tengo 2 hijos.

Segundo: dejo cada cosa de valor que posea a la hora de morir, incluyendo propiedades reales, propiedades personales y propiedades varias a mi hijo Fitzwilliam George Alexander Darcy Fitzwilliam de Londres. Quien estará obligado a pagarle una renta a mi hija Georgiana Darcy Fitzwilliam de $10.000 libras esterlinas mensuales por el tiempo que ella viva.

También estará obligado a pagar a George Wickham Jr. La suma de $100.000 libras esterlinas al año de haber entrado en vigencia este testamento. Si en el caso de que al mencionado George Wickham Jr. Le sucediese algo, entonces esas $100.000 libras esterlinas entrarían a hacer parte de lo heredado por mi hijo Fitzwilliam George Alexander Darcy Fitzwilliam.

Si en el periodo máximo de un año, el mencionado Fitzwilliam George Alexander Darcy Fitzwilliam no ha contraído matrimonio con Elizabeth Bennet Gardiner, y si en el caso de contraer matrimonio se ha separado y/o divorciado de la mencionada Elizabeth Bennet Gardiner, entonces y en tal caso, a él se le asignará una renta de $30.000 libras esterlinas mensuales y todo será heredado por mi hija Georgiana Darcy, mi cuñada Lady Catherine de Bourgh de Rosings, Kent, Inglaterra; y a las distintas sociedades de Beneficencia discriminadas más abajo, a partes iguales.

De igual modo, si alguno de ellos les pasase algo, más allá de este evento, entonces y en tal caso, el legado pasará a manos de la corona como lo dicta la ley.

Tercero: fijo por este medio a George Wickham Sr. Y a William Matlock ejecutores de mi testamento. En el evento, el mencionado Fitzwilliam Darcy debe sobrevivirme y cumplir con las condiciones antes dispuestas, de otro modo habrá renunciado a todo.

Escribo mi nombre en este testamento el día 30 de Julio de 2012, en Derbyshire, Inglaterra.

George Darcy

–_Pe, pero… esto… esto es imp… –Elizabeth estaba boquiabierta. _

_Había sido amiga del Señor Darcy, es cierto. Durante el tiempo en que ella y Fitzwilliam estuvieron… en fin, ella lo conoció y llego a tenerle mucho cariño, Fitzwilliam incluso bromeaba con que se llevaba mejor con su padre que con él, pero ella jamás imagino esto._

–_Imposible. Sí. Eso mismo pensé yo. También dejó una carta para ti, con instrucciones a su abogado de que se te fuera entregada cuando lleváramos un año de casados._

–_es una mala broma, ¿Cierto? Tu papá sabía que tú y yo no… bueno, que ni siquiera… Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad? Y ¿Wickham? ¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso no supo que él y Caroline…? Esto no es un testamento, ¡Es un castigo! Yo, Wickham, Lady Catherine… ¡Es horrible!_

_Estaban estacionados en la entrada de la casa de ella. El Bentley Continental GT de Fitzwilliam y sus guardaespaldas esperando por él._

_Se quedaron callados un momento. _

–_De todas formas, esto no me afecta a mí. Y yo no voy a casarme contigo. –aseguró Elizabeth._

_Se apretó el puente de la nariz, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan terca?, se preguntó._

–_Mira, mirémoslo como un negocio, ¿está bien? –dijo él, pacientemente. _

_Eliza lo miro desconfiada._

–_Hablo en serio, he sabido que Longbourn Corporation no anda muy bien que digamos. –alzó un dedo para acallar las protestas de Elizabeth –si crees que lo estás escondiendo, te equivocas. Te propongo un trato…_


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth llevaba cerca de una hora llorando, se sentía frustrada, impotente, dolida, decepcionada… habían vuelto a discutir. Ya no era nada nuevo, llevaban meses discutiendo todos los días, y cada día era peor que el anterior.

Se amaban, eso ella podía verlo. Pero cuando se enojaban, cuando malinterpretaban las cosas… ¡Dios! Parecía que el amor se perdía, y eso la asustaba, la confundía… ahogaba gritos y sollozos, aun cuando lo que más quisiera era ir hasta donde estaba Fitzwilliam y sacudirlo y…

Gritó silenciosamente, otra vez. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Si estaban tan bien…

Gritó de nuevo contra su almohada, sus ojos hinchados y las sábanas húmedas, por sus lágrimas silenciosas.

Siempre tenían que discutir por algo. Cuando no era por malentendidos, era porque él no la llamaba, o ella no le contestaba, o porque alguno de los dos dijo algo mal; porque alguno de los dos entendió algo mal. Porque uno se durmió mientras el otro estaba despierto o viceversa. Por el papá de él, o los de ella.

Eran estupideces, puras estupideces.

Oh, pero las favoritas de Elizabeth eran los celos. Si la miraban, si le decían… si se tropezaba con alguno de sus ex… si tenía a sus ex en Facebook, si ellos le daban "me gusta" si comentaban sus publicaciones o fotos. ¿A quién le importa el estúpido Facebook? Pero, Fitzwilliam la celaba hasta con el jabón de baño. Y ella se enojaba, claro que sí.

¿Qué creía que era ella? ¿Caroline? No era culpa de ella que esa zorra cara se acostara con George Wickham, de hecho, a ella no le sorprendió. Ese tipo nunca le causó buena espina.

Pero eso no era problema de ella. El punto es que ella no le prestaba atención a más nadie, ¡Por Dios! Se moría por él, y ¿qué pensaba él? Que se iba a ir con el primero que le pasara por delante. ¿Qué jodida clase de amor es esa?

La rabia y el dolor luchaban en su corazón, agrietándolo.

Otro problema era que Fitzwilliam quería que lo supieran los papás de ella. ¡Ay! Ella no podía hacer eso. Lo sentía en el alma, pero no. Sus papás jamás aceptarían que ella se casara con alguien que… bueno, en estos momentos no estaba a la altura de su posición en la vida. Y además son muy jóvenes. Eso es lo que dirían. Ella lo sabía muy bien.

¿Cómo lo sabes? Le reclamaba Fitzwilliam. Ella los conoce, y esa era toda su respuesta. Su madre pondría el grito en el cielo (literalmente) y su padre… bueno, ya podría ver su cara decepcionada. Él, que siempre quiso que ella se superara, que le enseñó a trabajar por sus cosas, que prácticamente la obligaba a tener una relativa dependencia económica, y ¿Qué era lo que ella estaba haciendo? Consiguiendo novio. No, no, no. Elizabeth no soportaría eso, lo mejor sería que… que… que Fitzwilliam y su padre se recuperaran económicamente y después de eso ya se resolverían todos esos problemas. Y Fitzwilliam se enfurecía. Y Eliza se enojaba porque él se enfurecía.

Y así pasaban los meses. Se peleaban, se insultaban, lloraban juntos o por separado, pero al día siguiente se llamaban, se escribían, se pedían disculpas, se perdonaban, hacían las paces y vuelta a empezar. Era un círculo vicioso… un trozo de elástico que se estiró hasta que se rompió.

Un día Fitzwilliam se puso tan celoso que ni siquiera podía hablarle a Elizabeth. No era capaz. Y Elizabeth se sentía tan mal, que ni siquiera podía respirar, el pecho le dolía; y estaba irritable y sensible. Así pasó una larga semana, Elizabeth, lo llamaba, le escribía, lo buscaba y el simplemente se negaba. Así, sin rabia y sin nada… solo se negaba. Y Lizzie se sentía más fuera de sí cada día que pasaba. Y para rematar, le hackearon su correo, y le enviaron a sus padres, desde su propio correo, unas fotos comprometedoras que ella le había enviado a Fitzwilliam. Sus padres casi la asesinan, ella jamás pensó que fuera Fitzwilliam… Fitzwilliam y la informática eran como Eduardo Manos de Tijera agarrando un tenedor. Él no fue, de eso trataba de convencerse… por muy peleados que estuvieran, el no haría eso, se decía ella. Pero quién sería pasó a ser el menor de sus problemas.

Buscó a Fitzwilliam para informarlo y pedir su apoyo y compañía y asegurarse de que él no había sido capaz de eso pero él prácticamente le dijo que no la conocía. Discutió con ella y le dijo un montón de cosas que Elizabeth, por el bien de su salud mental, prefirió olvidar. Dolida, y ya creyéndolo capaz de cualquier cosa, le preguntó si había sido él, la respuesta que obtuvo fue afirmativa y que lo había hecho para que dejara de mentir. Nunca olvidó como se sintió aquello.

¿Cómo es posible que hubiera conocido el mayor amor que sintió en su vida y a la vez el mayor odio jamás pensado?

A Elizabeth se le deshidrató el corazón. No lloró, no derramó una sola lágrima. Pero, en donde debía estar su corazón ella sentía una piedra.

De lo único que se lamentaba es que sabía que jamás volvería a amar a nadie. Jamás desearía a alguien como deseó a Fitzwilliam Darcy. Jamás se sentiría más allá de cualquier límite. Jamás.

Entonces, se dijo, me concentraré en mí, y eso hizo los siguientes años. Logró ser lo que se propuso, pero se sentía un muerto viviente. Su sonrisa era como estirar una cicatriz, y sus ojos miraban apagados.

* * *

><p>–<em>Estoy seguro de que los dos somos personas racionales y prácticas. –siguió diciéndole, intentando sonar seguro, con Elizabeth él no sabía cómo actuar. Y el necesitaba urgente hacerla entrar en razón, de lo contrario sería capaz de arrastrarla donde un juez y casarse por la fuerza. Pero eso no sería muy legal que digamos. –Podemos tomar esto como un acuerdo del que los dos nos beneficiaremos. Un contrato en el que los dos saldremos ganando.<em>

_Elizabeth pareció pensarlo. Él se puso de rodillas mentalmente, orándole a Dios que por favor esa mujer se pusiera la mano en el corazón y lo ayudara. ¿Quién diría que Fitzwilliam Darcy rogaría por ayuda y precisamente de Elizabeth Bennet?_

_Hizo una mueca mental._

– _¿Por qué estás tan seguro que yo necesito estos "beneficios"? –le había dicho ella, llevándole la contraria como siempre._

–_Elizabeth –dijo en un tono más duro del que le habría gustado –aunque Longbourn Corporation es rentable, es obvio que si sigue así terminarás en la quiebra. Sé que eres independiente, y orgullosa. Pero si miras las cosas de manera objetiva necesitas ayuda y yo te puedo ayudar. –Rogó porque su tono fuera suave._

– _¿Tiene que ser precisamente casándonos? Y nunca podremos divorciarnos ni nada, no sé si podré soportarlo –dijo frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca de desagrado._

– _¿Qué? ¿Piensas casarte con alguien más? –dijo él, burlándose. Pero sin reconocerlo, se puso a la expectativa._

– _¡Claro que no! ¡Idiota! Precisamente por eso, no quiero casarme con nadie. Y mucho menos contigo. –ella hizo un pequeño puchero._

–_Ya lo sé. Tampoco estoy encantado con la idea de casarme contigo._

– _¿Crees que podríamos seguir viviendo en casas separadas? –dijo esperanzada._

_La única mujer que se emocionaba por no vivir con él._

–_Aunque todavía no te he dicho que sí. –Se respondió ella misma –Fitzwilliam, debo irme. Necesito pensar. Adiós. –y lo empujó fuera del auto._

_Elizabeth no le dedicó ni una mirada más._

* * *

><p><strong>aquí les traigo la explicación. por favor, diganme, ¿qué piensan ahora?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

No supo nada de Fitzwilliam en los siguientes meses; sin embargo, con el Señor Darcy, si hablaba, ella estudiaba finanzas, contabilidad y economía. Y aunque era joven "asesoraba" al Señor Darcy.

–Eres joven, –le decía el hombre –y precisamente por eso, ves las cosas de una manera un poco inocente… es lo que necesito. Esto será un secreto entre tú y yo, y no le hagas caso al amargado de mi hijo… sí, ya sé que lo botaste, así se hace, todavía está demasiado ciego para merecerte, algún día, ya verás, serás mi nuera…

Luego se reía de la mirada de reproche de Elizabeth, le palmeaba la mano y seguían hablando. Aprendió mucho de él. Y llegó a quererlo sinceramente.

Pobre de Fitzwilliam, después de esas visitas, su papá cada vez que lo veía, le decía meneando la cabeza:

–Cómo te gusta desperdiciar, pobre muchacha Elizabeth.

Y Fitzwilliam se enojaba, sabía que ella hablaba con su padre, pero se la imaginaba quejándose con su padre…

Los meses pasaron y él fue cambiando de opinión, empezó a ver las cosas con un poco de más claridad.

Mensajes fueron llegando al correo y celular de Elizabeth, llamadas también. Canciones dedicadas y demás cursilerías… la única respuesta que Elizabeth le dió al final, cuando se cansó de ignorarlo fue...

–en otra vida, Fitzwilliam… en otra, porque en esta ya no te amo.

Él no insistió más. Sabía que el daño ya estaba hecho, así que solo rebuscó dentro de su historia en común excusas, con las que justificarse y no sentirse culpable.

Y fue oprimiendo y comprimiendo esos sentimientos, hasta que ya no sentía nada más que resentimiento hacia Elizabeth, por hacerlo sentirse miserable. Él, que todo se le había salido de control. Primero fue el declive económico, después Caroline engañándolo con Wickham, después Elizabeth que… bueno, no sabía que había pasado con ella, pero al parecer todo salía mal.

Eso no será más así, se dijo un día, desde ahora tendré todo bajo control.

* * *

><p>–<em>Lizzie, querida, siempre has dicho que nada bueno resulta de casarse. ¿No crees que este caso sea la excepción? Salvarás la empresa de tu papá, que ahora es tu empresa, nuestra empresa. Sé que Fitzwilliam no es muy sociable con l…<em>

–_No es que no sea sociable, es que es un orgulloso, engreído, antipático, estúpido... –la interrumpió Lizzie._

–_Bueno, -respondió su amiga, conciliadora como siempre –aun en ese caso, es muy bueno en su trabajo y tiene dinero, contactos y personal calificado. Te ayudará, ya lo verás. Y no creo que te lo eche en cara. Tú también lo estarás ayudando a él. _

–_Sí, Jane. Pero…_

–_Si dejas perder la empresa, ¿Cómo cuidaras de Mary, Kitty y Lydia? tú mamá no hará nada, ya sabes como es... Y sabes que no estoy chantajeándote. Yo solo soy una psicóloga, y aunque mi trabajo es estable, mi salario no alcanza para mucho, y todo lo que me dejaron mis padres, lo invertí en la empresa. No podemos dejar perder la corporación así como así. quedaremos en la calle, literalmente. no podemos darnos ese lujo, si Fitzwilliam se nos ofrece como benefactor, es algo que no podemos rechazar así como así._

_Elizabeth, se quedó en silencio. Entendía las razones de su mejor amiga, y sabía que no la presionaba… es sólo que no quería casarse con Fitzwilliam. De hecho, no quería casarse con nadie. _

_Elizabeth suspiró al auricular._

–_Lo siento Lizzie… no es tu culpa que estemos así, no tienes que sacrificarte. Si decides que no, encontraremos otra manera de solucionarlo._

–_Está bien, Jane. Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí. –dijo Lizzie abrazando sus rodillas, extrañaba a su amiga, que se había ido hacia un año a la Universidad de Edimburgo. –Te llamaré después, ¿ok?_

_Jane murmuró una despedida._

* * *

><p>– <em>¿Qué quieres? –gruñó Elizabeth.<em>

– _¿Ya lo pensaste?_

–_Sólo ha pasado dos días, ¡no tomo decisiones de semejante magnitud así de rápido! –le dijo fastidiada._

–_No tengo tiempo para esperarte toda la vida. –le espetó._

–_Yo no tengo nada que perder con esto, Darcy. ¡Pinta un bosque y piérdete! –colgó._

– _¡Mujer exasperante! –le dijo Fitzwilliam al aire._

_Fitzwilliam no estaba para perder el tiempo, estaba en cuenta regresiva; el testamento había entrado en vigencia hacia seis meses y el plazo para casarse con la Bennet era de un año._

_Al principio, él había buscado la manera de eliminar esa cláusula del testamento; se decía una y otra vez que eso no era razonable. Buscó con sus abogados, cualquier posible solución; pero nada resultó._

_Si impugnaba el testamento, desfavorecería a Georgiana; y ni hablar de su tía Catherine… ya era lo suficientemente insoportable que apareciera en el testamento como para darle la oportunidad de tener algún beneficio. Esa señora no lo merecía._

_Tendría que sacrificarse él. Y así se lo dijo a sus mejores amigos: Richard, que también era su primo y Charles Bingley._

–_Tampoco sería un gran sacrificio –le había dicho Richard. –Tú no tienes o andas con ninguna mujer, como para pensar que traicionaras a alguna con este matrimonio. Seguirías igual que ahora. Conozco a Elizabeth, y al igual que tú, también valora su independencia. No parece ese tipo de mujer controladora que absorberá tu vida, apuesto que, aun estando en la misma casa no se verán las caras hasta que sea necesario._

–_Estoy de acuerdo, –contestó Charles –además, aunque vivan juntos, no será necesario que duerman juntos…_

–_A menos que los dos quieran –interrumpió Richard._

_Bingley intentó suprimir sin mucho éxito una sonrisa ladina._

–_Exacto, pero si no quieren, no tendrán que compartir habitación ni cama ni nada. Tampoco tienen que andar juntos siempre, tal vez aparecer juntos en uno que otro evento. Lo normal._

–_Todo lo normal que puedan ser ellos. –Replicó Richard – ¿Te imaginas, Charles? Elizabeth Bennet y Fitzwilliam Darcy en la misma habitación…_

–_La III guerra mundial, amigo. ¡Sálvese quien pueda!_

_Fitzwilliam frunció el ceño._

– _¿Qué no pueden tomarse nada en serio? –reclamó._

– _¡No estamos bromeando! –le respondieron al unísono y estallaron en carcajadas._

_Fitzwilliam frunció más el ceño._

–_Parecen comadres –les dijo Darcy._

_Ahora estaban abrazados, apoyándose el uno en el otro, riéndose._

–_Muy bien ya es suficiente, yo no le veo la gracia. ¡Fuera de mi oficina! ¡Vayan a trabajar!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicos, desde ahora, las narraciones del pasado no estarán en orden cronológico. Solo nos irán aportando detalles esporádicos.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth oyó un grito de agonía, su corazón latía rápido mientras se dirigía a pasos veloces a la pequeña sala de la casa que compartía con Jane. Se la encontró doblada sobre sus rodillas con el computador portátil en el piso. Lloraba inconsolable. El primer instinto de Eliza fue arrodillarse junto a su mejor amiga y abrazarla. Jane se refugió en ella y lloro con más ganas.

― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Jane?

―George... ―contestó entre sollozos, señalando el computador.

Elizabeth se las ingenió para con un brazo abrazar a Jane, y con el otro manejar el pc. Había un correo del susodicho terminando muy drásticamente y con palabras no muy amables la relación que había sostenido por 2 años con la muchacha.

― Maldito bastardo ―siseó.

Lo mataría, se juró Elizabeth. Aunque solo fuera nominalmente, lo mataría. Su pobre Jane, tan tierna y dulce… cuando al final Jane se calmó pudo contarle más o menos como las cosas terminaron en ese punto. Evidentemente, el estúpido manipulaba a Jane, aunque esta no se diera cuenta, haciéndola culpable y responsable de cosas que, a la vista saltaba, no eran culpa de Jane. Era un maldito cobarde, y algún día lo lamentaría.

Pero, por ahora, es mejor que las cosas quedaran así. Jane tenía el corazón roto, sí, pero se había salvado de amarrarse a ese estúpido.

* * *

><p>– <em>¿aló?<em>

– _¿Darcy? Habla Elizabeth._

– _¿Elizabeth? ¿Qué Elizabeth?–bromeó él._

–_Elizabeth Bennet –dijo ella sin caer en cuenta de su broma._

_Del otro lado Elizabeth oyó que Fitzwilliam reía, muy bajito. _

–_lo sé, espérame un segundo. Ahora sí, dime. –le dijo en un tono amable. _

_Lizzie se preguntó si de verdad él era el que había reído. Era extraño, hace mucho tiempo se había olvidado que él también sonreía. _

– _¿podemos encontrarnos en la cafetería que está en…?_

– _¿me estás invitando a salir? –le dijo en tono jocoso._

– _¡Vaya! ¿Fitzwilliam Darcy está bromeando? –le respondió ella sonriendo._

_Hubo silencio del otro lado. Cuando le contestó volvía a ser el Fitzwilliam serio que ella conocía. Se sintió desilusionada._

– _¿Tiene que ser ahora? –le preguntó él secamente._

–_No tengo mucho tiempo._

–_Bien. Llego en 15 minutos. –y colgó._

* * *

><p>–<em>Creo que debemos fijar unas reglas. –dijo Elizabeth seriamente. <em>

_Estaban en la cafetería que Lizzie le había indicado a Fitzwilliam, ella ya había aceptado que se casaran, pero quería poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa._

– _¿A quién le has dicho de esto? ―preguntó Fitzwilliam. ―Creo que mientras menos gente sepa, mejor. No quiero, y dudo que tú quieras, habladurías y suspicacias. _

_Elizabeth se mostró de acuerdo._

–_Sólo he hablado con Jane, mi mejor amiga, y en la única que confío. Ella no le dirá a nadie –aseguró Eliza._

_Fitzwilliam asintió._

–_Por mi parte le dije a mi primo Richard y a Charles Bingley._

– _¿Charles? ¿El novio de Jane? ¿Lo conoces?_

– _¡Claro que sí! Es uno de mis mejores amigos…_

–…_y el hermano de Caroline… claro, lo había olvidado._

_Fitzwilliam solo asintió._

–_De acuerdo, ¿Dónde y cómo vamos a vivir? –preguntó Elizabeth._

_Fitzwilliam no sabría decir por qué, pero se daba cuenta que el tema le molestaba a Elizabeth._

–_Había pensado que en Erewile House. ¿Ustedes tenían una casa en Hertfordshire, no?_

–_Está alquilada en este momento. –contestó ella no muy alegre._

– _¿no tienes varias hermanas?_

–_Sí. Pero están en el Marymount. No te molestarán._

* * *

><p>– <em>¿entonces que acordaron? –le preguntó Jane.<em>

_Elizabeth suspiró del otro lado de la línea._

–_lo resumiré: misma casa, habitaciones separadas, vidas separadas, a excepción de algún evento en el que tendremos que ir juntos y parecer pues… una pareja. Aunque dudo que eso suceda Jane, es Fitzwilliam Darcy ¿crees que tiene tiempo para hacer vida social con una esposa?_

–_Eliza… –comenzó a decir Jane._

–_sí, sí, ya sé que dices que soy prejuiciosa, pero tú no lo conoces, yo sí…_

–_está bien Lizzie, está bien. Sólo te digo que podrías llevarte una sorpresa._

* * *

><p>– <em>¿Qué es esto?<em>

_Estaban almorzando juntos, "disfrutando" de su estado actual como "pareja completamente enamorada" que eran ellos, eso según lo que le había dicho él. En mitad de la comida Fitzwilliam le había dado una cajita en la que había un anillo._

–_Tu anillo de compromiso –dijo él como si fuera obvio –no lo vayas a botar, es parte del patrimonio de los Darcy, había varios pero me pareció que ese era el que mejor te quedaba._

_Era un anillo de diamantes, literalmente. Tenía 3 diamantes, uno más grande, con un diamante más pequeño a cada lado y rodeando a estos diamantes pequeñísimos. Era elegante pero sencillo._

– _¡póntelo! ¿No te gusta?_

–_s-sí, es hermoso, gr-gracias –dijo Elizabeth sinceramente al mismo tiempo que sacaba el anillo de la cajita e intentaba ponérselo, pero las manos le temblaban un poco._

– _¡ven! –dijo él tirando de su mano, quitándole el anillo de la mano y poniéndoselo en el dedo anular –ya está._

_Elizabeth sentía la mano tibia de Fitzwilliam entre la de ella, él estaba observando el anillo, con una expresión satisfecha en su rostro._

–_No me equivoqué, te queda perfecto –dijo él retirando su mano._

_Elizabeth se apresuró a retirar la suya también, la sensación de la mano de Fitzwilliam no era desagradable ni muchos menos, tenía las manos suaves y sostenían la suya delicadamente, pero ella no estaba interesada en tener ese tipo de contacto con él._

–_Yo no traje nada para ti –le dijo._

–_No es necesario –contestó él, quitándole importancia y metiéndose un bocado de su comida a la boca._

–_Para mí sí, te compraré un reloj, creo que es la costumbre. –insistió ella._

–_Tengo muchos relojes, gracias._

–_Sí, me imagino, pero te compraré uno porque se supone que si tú me das un anillo, yo debo darte un reloj. No quiero deberte nada. Punto final. –discutió._

– _¡haz lo que quieras, Bennet! –respondió él enojado, tiró su servilleta en la mesa y se fue._

_Elizabeth reía mientras lo veía salir, miró el anillo y siguió comiendo… ¡ay! ¡Era tan divertido hacerlo enojar!_

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento la demora, la idea la tenía pero no la había puesto por escrito.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

― ¿Qué es lo que sucede con tu tía?

― "Lady Catherine de Bourgh" ―escupió con desdén, ―cualquiera diría que por ser de la "nobleza" sería de alma noble. ¡Ja! Noble mis co…

― ¡Fitz! ―lo interrumpió Lizzie con una risita ―no hables con tanta ligereza.

Sonrió meneando la cabeza… siempre era lo mismo cuando su novio sentía que lo trataban de forma injusta.

― ¿Crees que siquiera se ha dignado a preguntar cómo estamos? Tanto que decía que éramos su única familia y no sé qué… ―continuó él ―nada más fue caer en la ruina y ella declarar que no nos conocía. Que no habíamos hecho caso de sus consejos y demás babosadas. ¿Cuándo sus consejos han sido útiles?

― ¿así que tu papá y ella no se hablan?

― _Ella _no le habla a él.

― pobre Sr. Darcy, tan amable que es él…

Se quedaron en silencio cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

― Pero, ¡ya verás! ―estalló Fitzwilliam. ―Nos estamos recuperando Lizzie, nos estamos recuperando, amor. Claro, es temprano para decir que siquiera volverá a ser igual que antes, pero vamos bien, puedo sentirlo… ―la tomó de las manos ―y prepárate, cuando estemos lo suficiente bien económicamente te casaras conmigo. No vas a librarte de mí.

― ¿quién dice que quiero librarme de ti?

― Sólo por si acaso ―le contestó sonriendo.

― ¿Cómo vas en la Universidad?

* * *

><p>―<em>Invitados, listo.<em>

― _¡Chismosos querrás decir!_

―_Lugar de la recepción. Listo. ―prosiguió, ignorándola. ―Decoración, no. Servicio de Catering, no. Música, no._

― _¿Deberíamos conseguir alguien que cante en vivo?_

―_No es mala idea. Invitaciones, no. Recuerdos, no. Fotógrafo, no. Vestidos de los novios, no. Luna de miel, no. Anillos, no. Elizabeth Bennet, ¿Cuándo se supone que te casas?_

_Silencio. Miró a la "novia", muy tranquila con los audífonos puestos, los ojos cerrados y moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de lo que sea que estuviera escuchando._

― _Elizabeth…_

_Nada._

― _¡Elizabeth! ―dijo subiendo la voz._

_Ni una reacción._

― _¡Elizabeth! ―gritó._

― _¡Ay! ¿Qué pasa Charlotte? Era la mejor parte de la canción._

― _Elizabeth ¿Cuándo dices que te vas a casar?_

_Elizabeth dudó._

―_Mmm… debo tenerlo por aquí. ―Comenzó a hurgar en los papeles acumulados en su escritorio. Charlotte solo alzó las cejas asombrada._

― _¿No te acuerdas de la fecha en que vas a dar el paso más importante de la vida?_

― _¿Cuál paso importante? ―Lizzie se rió. ―Char, relájate. Sólo voy a casarme. _

_A Charlotte casi se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión. Sabía que su amiga era un poco cínica en cuestiones amorosas, pero, ¡Por Dios! Estaban hablando del matrimonio, todo el mundo sabe que el matrimonio no es cosa fácil. Se preocupó y mucho; no le gustaba nada como estaba pensando. Miró a su amiga muy tranquila hablando por teléfono con su secretaria… demasiado tranquila._

―_Lu, recuérdame la fecha de la boda, por fa. ¿12 de Julio? Ok, gracias._

―_Eliza, ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? ―cuestionó Charlotte._

―_No sé. Charlotte, no entiendo por qué estás tan preocupada._

―_Elizabeth, es 16 de Junio, se supone que una boda se hace en 1 año, no en menos de 1 mes. Esta es la boda del año, tiene que quedar PERFECTA, ¿entiendes? Así que mueve tu trasero de aquí Srta. Bennet, tenemos una PERFECTA boda que preparar. Busca tus cosas._

_Elizabeth se reía mientras veía a tan emocionada a su amiga, de cierta manera se sentía melancólica, se suponía que se casaría emocionada, enamorada, ansiosa. Pero solo se sentía presionada… intentaba retrasarlo, aunque fuera fingiendo que no le importaba. Pero Charlotte tenía razón, había que empezar a moverse, y seguro que su amiga iba a tener suficiente emoción por las dos. Tampoco es que fuera aburrido planear una boda… ¿Verdad?_

_Elizabeth bostezó por millonésima vez. Ella y Charlotte llevaban horas en el departamento de esta última discutiendo detalles, y más detalles acerca de la dichosa boda. Había logrado convencer a Charlotte para que la dejara bajar a una cafetería cercana a merendar algo y eso sería porque el cielo se apiadó de ella. Charlotte no conocía los descansos…_

_Estaba masticando con esmero uno de los tres _scones _que había pedido y pensando, muy a su pesar, en la dichosa boda, cuando Fitzwilliam la llamó. _

― _¿Y ahora qué? ―gruñó._

― _Mañana te llamará una organizadora de bodas que contraté para asegurarme que todo salga como quiero. Colabórale en todo Elizabeth Bennet y no me des problemas con esto, ¿sí? Te hice una transferencia para todo lo que necesite, si hace falta, avísale a mi secretaria. _

―_pero Charl…_

― _Y compra algo bonito, iremos a una fiesta el sábado, pasaré por ti a las 7. Adiós._

_Colgó._

―_Lo mataré, sí, la próxima vez que se aparezca delante de mí, lo mato. Grosero, maleducado, desconsiderado… ― masticó furiosamente el panecillo. ― ¡Ay! ¡Lo odio! Hasta el apetito se me quitó._

* * *

><p>―<em>el sólo dijo "cómprate algo bonito".<em>

―_así será muy difícil escoger…_

―_Charlotte, llevamos 3 horas en esta tienda… me he probado todos esos vestidos solo para complacerte, pero ya es suficiente. _

―_bueno, bueno. Este y ya. ¡Míralo! Es perfecto, te sentará como un guante._

―_está bien, y que conste que es solo porque me encanta como me queda el color vino tinto._

_Cuando Lizzie entró al vestidor, Charlotte le susurró a la muchacha que las atendía._

―_llevaremos ese… ¿tiene unos zapatos que luzcan con él?_

― _¿Char? ―dijo Lizzie desde el vestidor ―te vas a desmayar. Así que siéntate._

― _¡oh dios mío! Fitzwilliam se enamorará más de ti cuando te vea. ―chilló Charlotte cuando la vio. ― ¡ay! Te envidio… ¿no puede un hombre como ese enamorarse de mí?_

_Eliza solo se rió. Si supiera todo no la envidiara tanto._

―_si lo quieres, te lo regalo ―le contestó a su amiga._

― _¡Iugh! No, es demasiado serio para mi gusto. ¿Pero es guapo no?_

― _¿entonces? Después no digas que no comparto. _

― _¡ay Lizzie! ―rio Charlotte ―no sé cómo bromeas así. A veces parece que no lo quisieras._

_Elizabeth fingió mirar el vestido mientras suprimía un suspiro y ponía un intento de sonrisa en su cara._

― _¿recuerdas lo que te decía siempre? Si me caso es porque estoy enamorada…_

―_sí lo sé. Pero Darcy y tú…_

_Gracias al cielo que en ese momento llegaron los zapatos. Elizabeth se sentía demasiado estresada con respecto a fingir sentimientos por Fitzwilliam. No lo quería, se decía continuamente. Pero a veces, cuando lo veía de lejos, tan alto y elegante… sentía su corazón latiendo en su pecho. No es que se le acelerara, solo era capaz de sentir cada latido._

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿que piensan?<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

―amor, ¿Recibiste lo que te envié?

Era un anillo, un anillo con una flor, no era costoso, eso se le notaba, pero era bonito, o a Elizabeth así le parecía.

―sí, es hermoso, gracias cariño.

―Envíame una foto para ver cómo te queda.

―me queda un poco apretado ―contesto Elizabeth tratando de restarle importancia. Pero, en realidad, se sentía triste. Sentía que así como ese anillo le quedaba pequeño, su relación con Fitzwilliam le quedaba pequeña también.

Le envió la foto que él le pidió, pero no se ponía el anillo, excepto cuando veía a Fitzwilliam. No quería engañarlo, pero tampoco quería maltratarse el dedo con un anillo que le quedaba pequeño, y que le recordaba los problemas que tenía con su novio.

* * *

><p>― <em>¿No había algo más vulgar? ¡Mírate! ¡Dios mío Elizabeth!<em>

_Fitzwilliam la había ido a "recoger" para llevarla a la fiesta. Cuando ella bajó, la miró de arriba abajo, y la saludó con esa amable expresión (nótese el sarcasmo) mencionada antes._

― _¡Cámbiate! No pienso pasar vergüenza por causa tuya._

_Elizabeth rió internamente, se cambiaría, sí señor._

―_espérame en el auto, me cambio y bajo, son 5 minutos ―dijo entrando una vez más al apartamento, se dirigió al escritorio, cogió unas tijeras y cortó, haciendo que ahora la abertura comenzara desde el muslo, y no desde la rodilla, como estaba antes. Se miró al espejo examinándose. A Fitzwilliam le daría un paro, pensó riéndose. Se miró el escote cuadrado, suspiró profundamente, nada que hacer. Se recogió un poco los senos dentro del ajustado vestido._

―_ahora sí, Estoy mejor ¿no? ―dijo en voz alta. Y volvió a reír. ―ahora un abrigo, para no arruinar la sorpresa._

_En el auto se las arregló para que la abertura no se notara… se había puesto el abrigo más largo que tenía, que le cubría hasta un poco después de las rodillas._

―_gracias por cambiarte ―le dijo mientras Elizabeth miraba pasar las calles por la ventanilla. Ella no le respondió, ni lo miró. Se sentía mal, tenía un nudo en el pecho. Sólo se recostó en el asiento._

_Fitzwilliam creyó tener su atención y le siguió diciendo:_

―_ahora eres mi prometida, y tienes que comportarte y vestirte con decencia, todo lo que tú hagas me afectará tanto a mí, como a mi empresa…_

_Elizabeth apretó los dientes y suspiró. Bloqueó sus pensamientos y sus oídos, tarareando para sus adentros una de sus canciones favoritas, no quería enojarse. Se concentró en pensar la cara que pondría cuando viera su vestido. Eso la animó un poco._

"_la venganza es dulce" se dijo a sí misma._

_Llegaron al lugar donde se celebraba la fiesta. Eliza ni siquiera esperó que le abrieran la puerta del carro. Al cuerno los modales, o sería culpable de homicidio. Se apresuró a la entrada y a dejar su abrigo. Fitzwilliam salió detrás de ella, un poco confundido por su reacción._

_Cuando la vio sin abrigo, sus facciones se endurecieron. Se acercó a ella, furibundo, y la tomó de la muñeca, apretándosela._

_Eliza alzó la barbilla y le dio una mirada acerada._

― _¿Qué? ―lo retó. ― ¿No te gusta mi vestido? ¿Amor? _

_Su agarre se hizo más fuerte._

―_Eliz…_

― _¡Fitzwilliam Darcy!_

_Salvada por la campana, reconoció Elizabeth; una mujer de mediana edad se acercó a ellos. Fitzwilliam le soltó la mano, y estrechó la de la mujer._

―_Señora Knightley, permítame presentarle a mi prometida. ―dijo, alcanzando de nuevo la mano de Lizzie y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, que le clavó las uñas como protesta ante su agarre._

―_Elizabeth Bennet, gusto en conocerla. ―Lizzie le ofreció la mano que tenía libre._

―_Emma Knightley, querida. ―contestó la mujer, saludándola con una sonrisa amable. ―es hermosa, Darcy. Los felicito._

_Lizzie clavó más sus uñas en la mano de Darcy, quien solo la apretó más fuerte. A este paso, le quedarían moratones a los dos._

―_Gracias ―dijeron, mirándose de reojo._

― _¿dónde estará George? ―preguntó más para sí misma que para ellos ―está ansioso por conocer a la mujer que cazó a Darcy._

_Lizzie forzó una sonrisa._

―_venga conmigo, buscaremos a mi marido, y de paso la presentaré._

_A Elizabeth no le dio tiempo de contestar, la señora la tomó del brazo y se la llevó. Fue presentándola a mucha gente pero también había muchos que ya eran conocidos de ella, eso contribuyó a que se relajara. Lo que no la relajaba tanto era que cada mujer que la veía, quería saber si era cierto que estaba comprometida con Darcy y de paso ver el anillo que él le había dado. Por lo menos la Sra. Emma no la abandonó, y se quedaba con ella siempre, evitando que las conversaciones llegaran a terrenos incómodos. Y cuando se quedaban solas, le daba datos acerca de las personas, datos que hacían que los viera como lo que en realidad eran y no lo que ellos pretendían ser._

* * *

><p>―<em>Es un poco atrevida ¿No?<em>

_Fitzwilliam apartó sus ojos de Elizabeth. Llevaba buena parte de la noche mirándola. Primero porque estaba enojado. Lo había retado con lo del dichoso vestido; aunque reconocía su parte de culpa. No debió haberle dicho que se veía vulgar, porque sinceramente no se veía vulgar, se veía elegante y no se disimulaba ni una sola curva de su cuerpo. Cuerpo que siempre le había gustado. Y esa era la segunda razón._

―_Sylvanie, ¿Cómo estás? ―fue toda la respuesta que Fitzwilliam le dio._

―_Asombrada Will, muy asombrada… Creí que tú y yo teníamos algo._

― _¿Lo dices por las veces que dejé que me besaras? ―preguntó tranquilamente ― ¿Habrías preferido que te rechazara? No puedo ser así de maleducado, pero estoy totalmente seguro que nunca te prometí nada a cambio._

_Sylvanie era hermosa, eso nadie lo negaba, el cabello azabache, los ojos verdes, la piel blanca… y además de eso tenía una elegante delicadeza. Pero, no le gustaba, era ¿Cómo lo diría? Bueno, no era sincera, su forma de actuar y hablar, no se sentían naturales ni honestas._

― _Si pero yo pensé…_

―_no pienses tanto, Sylvanie, ese no es tu fuerte. Si me disculpas, iré con mi prometida._

_Sin embargo, mientras iba cruzando el salón para llegar a Elizabeth, fue detenido por unos conocidos que le preguntaban su opinión acerca de cierto asunto._

_Elizabeth, que lo había visto dirigirse hacia ella de una forma que la hizo sentir miedo. De alguna extraña manera su trato era un poco más íntimo. Y se sentía vulnerable, quería estar lo más lejos posible para poder aclararse. Pero no podía darse ese lujo. Debería relajarse, o actuaría como una loca, y era otro lujo que tampoco podía darse…_

_Se dirigió a una pequeña terraza que daba a un jardín y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban allí dispuestas, tenía frío, y ese vestido no le ayudaba a entrar en calor, cruzó las piernas y se abrazó el cuerpo en un intento de retener un poco de calor. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, lo que necesitaba era un buen libro, siguió pensando. Un libro que la hiciera olvidarse de la realidad, aunque solo fuera por un par de horas, se sentía demasiado abrumada._

― _¿Tiene frío?_

_Elizabeth se sobresaltó y ahogó un grito. Había un hombre sentado a su lado mirándola como odiaba que la miraran, intentó cubrirse un poco la pierna que el vestido dejaba fuera pero no logró mucho, solo llamar más la atención del hombre en esa parte de su cuerpo. _

― _estoy bien, gracias. ―respondió, deseando que él se fuera o que por lo menos no pusiera problemas para dejarla ir a ella._

― _¿quiere que le preste mi chaqueta? ―preguntó el hombre tocándole la pierna. ―tiene la piel fría._

― _no me toque las piernas ―le dijo dándole un manotazo y poniéndose de pie para irse._

―_sólo trato de ayudar a una dama._

―_Lizzie, ¿Estás bien? ―apareció Fitzwilliam. ―Sayre, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

―_no se deja ayudar ―contestó el tal Sayre ―creo que tiene frío._

―_estaba tocándome las piernas, no necesito esa clase de ayuda, gracias. ―contestó ella mirándolo con asco._

―_yo… ―el hombre no pudo decir más porque Fitzwilliam lo había agarrado del brazo y levantado de la silla con dureza._

―_que sea la última vez que tocas a mi mujer, Sayre, o no seré responsable de mis actos. ¡Largo de aquí! ―le dio tal empujón que el hombre cayó al suelo. Aun así se levantó, acomodó su traje y se fue como si nada._

_Fitzwilliam lo observó hasta que desapareció de su vista, entonces se dirigió furibundo a Elizabeth._

― _¿esto es lo que quieres? ¿Te gusta provocar a los hombres para que después te estén manoseando?_

_Elizabeth alzó la mano dispuesta a pegarle una bofetada, ¿Acaso tenía idea de lo asustada que se había sentido? Todavía sentía los latidos de su corazón en los oídos. Los ojos se le humedecieron... al final bajó su mano._

―_puede que tengas treinta años, pero sigues siendo igual de estúpido que a los dieciocho. ―le dijo decepcionada. Luego se fue lentamente. Y Fitzwilliam se quedó allí viéndola irse, consciente de que le había hecho daño. De otra manera, ella lo hubiera golpeado, y se encontró deseando más el golpe que su mirada dolida y resignada._


	9. Chapter 9

―mi amor, te compuse una canción.

Lizzie rió.

― ¿En serio? ―preguntó mitad incrédula mitad consciente de que su novio era capaz de eso.

―claro que sí ―le contestó él muy serio.―me falta es la música. Pero sería algo así como…

Y comenzó a cantar.

Lizzie tuvo una sincera sonrisa pegada en su cara mientras oía cantar a su novio acerca de sus ojos, fresa y chocolate y otras cosas que atesoraban juntos. Le encantaba esa faceta de él; podían verlo alto, fornido, serio… pero, por dentro, era todo dulzura, y le encantaba pensar que ella era la única dueña de esa dulzura. En momentos como ese, se sentía plenamente feliz. Y los pensamientos negativos que normalmente la rodeaban, desaparecían.

* * *

><p><em>Lizzie se puso los audífonos y puso su lista de canciones anti-pensamientos. Pero aun así no lograba deshacerse de los sentimientos. Es como si otra vez tuviera diecisiete y hubiera peleado con Fitzwilliam.<em>

_Golpeó la pared, su mano palpitaba de dolor, ella lo ignoró. Se iba a volver loca, ¿qué clase de desgraciada era la vida? Fitzwilliam... Fitzwilliam quién le mostró el cielo, quién le enseñó sus propios límites, quien le mostró que ella no se conformaba con cualquiera. Fitzwilliam quién le pisó el corazón pedazo a pedazo, hasta que quedó hecho migas… ¿Por qué esperaba tanto de él? ¿Por qué cuando le hablaba o cuando él la miraba… por qué esperaba ver aunque fuera una chispa de la calidez, la ternura y el amor que un día le mostró?_

_Pero a la vez no lo quería, quería estar lejos de él. Conocía de primera mano cuan cruel podía ser, y esa misma noche lo había vuelto a sentir._

_Se había cambiado y el problemático vestido ahora se encontraba tirado sobre la cama… sería otro amargo recuerdo._

_Ella los coleccionaba:_

_El anillo que le quedó pequeño._

_Una manilla, cuya compañera, Elizabeth sabía que Fitzwilliam la había botado._

_Una foto de los dos._

_Una copia de lo último que habían hablado hace ya más de 10 años._

_Y ahora el vestido…_

_De verdad la vida es así, ¿te pone a tu enemigo y al amor de tu vida en la misma persona?_

* * *

><p><em>Charlotte había planeado todo el día.<em>

_Las invitaciones habían sido entregadas. Se había contratado la música, el servicio de catering, el fotógrafo, habían reservado un hermoso (…) para la ceremonia, y la encargada de la decoración. Y todo eso en menos de 3 días y sin la ayuda de la dichosa organizadora de bodas. Fitzwilliam estaba muy equivocado si creía que seguiría menospreciándola._

_Habían escogido las damas de honor y habían ido a varias tiendas de vestidos de novia. Elizabeth y Charlotte estaban exhaustas, no habían parado en todo el día._

_Estaban comiendo una merienda mientras Charlotte le explicaba a Lizzie lo importante que era que tanto ella como su novio, eligieran juntos las alianzas y el destino de la luna de miel. _

―_muy bien, tú ganas ―se rindió Elizabeth después poner varias excusas solo para no hablar con Fitzwilliam. ―llamaré a Lu._

_Lu era su secretaria._

― _¿Para qué a Lucía? ¡A quién debes llamar es a Fitzwilliam! ―protestó Charlotte._

_Pero de nada sirvió porque ya Eliza estaba hablando con la muchacha._

―_Lu, cariño, hazme un favor. Llama a Fitzwilliam y dile que se acerque a mi oficina hoy mismo, a la hora que pueda. Ok, gracias. ¿Un paquete de parte de él? No importa, lo veré cuando vaya allá. Sí… adiós._

―_Listo ―le dijo Elizabeth a Charlotte después de colgar._

―_en serio que ustedes son raros ―comentó su amiga._

_Elizabeth previendo para donde iba el tema se llenó la boca de los raviolis deliciosamente bañados en una salsa cuatro quesos que había pedido. Y cerró los ojos deleitándose en comer._

_Charlotte solo puso los ojos en blanco…_

― _¡está delicioso! ―exclamó en cuanto dejó de masticar._

_Charlotte la miro mal._

― _¿Qué? ―se quejó Lizzie tratando de poner carita inocente― ¡Es cierto!_

_Charlotte la miró más mal todavía._

― _Yo no soy tonta Elizabeth. ―le contestó Charlotte seriamente ― soy mayor que tú, y aunque no somos amigas desde hace tanto tiempo, creo que te he demostrado que puedes confiar en mí._

_Lizzie se sintió mal, Charlotte tenía razón. Aunque no pudiera decirle todo, no merecía que la tratara como a una tonta. Lizzie le contaría todo, de no ser porque la historia de Elizabeth con Fitzwilliam era demasiado vieja y pesada. No quería andar escarbando siempre sobre lo mismo._

_La tomó de la mano, y mirándola a los ojos, se disculpó._

―_Lo siento Char… Eres demasiado buena conmigo. Te prometo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. ―hizo una pausa y respiró profundo ―si te soy sincera, tengo miedo. Mucho miedo, pero es normal, ¿No? Voy a casarme en tres semanas. ―cuando Lizzie dijo eso, también quiso convencerse de que era normal._

_Pero sabía que no era así, no podía engañarse, su miedo no era por tener que compartir su vida con alguien. Sino por compartirla con Fitzwilliam. Su matrimonio no tenía otra base que no fuera el dinero, ¿Qué clase de matrimonio sería ese? No sería uno firme, desde luego, sentía que iba a tener más problemas y tristezas, que alegrías. Y sus problemas, claro está, no serían del tipo económico, sino sentimentales… sentía como si una cuerda la estuviera halando a gran velocidad contra una pared, el golpe la rompería, eso era seguro, pero ella trataba de aferrarse a algo con todas sus fuerzas con tal de evitar el impacto y haciéndose daño en el intento. ¿Acaso eso era lo que ella merecía? ¿Sólo dolor?_

* * *

><p><em>Cuando Lizzie entró a su oficina, lo primero que vio fue un ramo de hermosas flores blancas, su flor favorita, las calas. Sólo por eso, no tuvo que adivinar quién las había mandado, el único que sabía cuál era su flor favorita era Darcy.<em>

_Las ignoró, se sentó en el sofá dispuesto allí y se quitó los zapatos. Charlotte que venía entrando detrás de ella, aulló._

― _¡Guau! Que hermosas. ¿Serán de Fitzwilliam?_

―_no lo dudes ― gruñó Lizzie._

―_tienen una nota ―comentó Charlotte, que al parecer se le había olvidado todo su cansancio, y seguía de pie, admirando las dichosas flores._

―_léela por mí, por favor. ―pidió desganada._

―_Querida Lizzie ―leyó Charlotte ―espero algún día ser el hombre que te mereces. Perdóname. Siempre tuyo, Fitzwilliam._

_Lizzie puso los ojos. Estúpido, fue todo lo que pensó._

― _¿Se pelearon? ―preguntó su amiga._

―_no, bueno, sí, algo así. No te preocupes. Char, hagamos una cosa. Yo te regalo la mitad de las flores. ¿Te parece?_

― _¡Ay Lizzie! Eres muy amable, pero son para ti, así que no puedes dármelas a mí._

_Charlotte olió las flores una última vez y se despidió de su amiga._

―_mañana te llamaré, voy a ver cómo están las cosas en la gerencia._

―_está bien, amiga, mañana no te olvides de llevar zapatos más cómodos. ―le dijo Lizzie besándole la mejilla. ―Gracias por todo._

_Charlotte solo asintió y levanto sus pulgares, a lo que Elizabeth rió._

_Cuando la vio desaparecer por el pasillo, camino rápidamente hacia donde estaban las flores, bloqueó cualquier pensamiento que ablandara su opinión acerca de ese estúpido sujeto, y tiró las flores a la basura. Como su caneca era pequeña, las flores no cabían del todo, así que las pisó y aplastó hasta que cupieron._

_Cuando hubo cumplido su misión, se percató de que Fitzwilliam Darcy estaba apoyado en la puerta, mirando alternativamente de las flores aplastadas en la caneca, hasta la cara avergonzada de ella._

― _¿no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar? ―le reclamó ella, tratando de recuperarse._

_Sí, había odiado el ramo de flores desde que lo vio, pero una cosa era esa, y otra muy distinta aplastarlo delante de las narices del remitente. Aun así, se armó de todo su orgullo, y con la plena intención de que él la viera, agarró la nota, la arrugo y acto seguido, después de dirigirle una mirada, la tiró a la basura también._

_Fitzwilliam tragó el nudo en su garganta. Sabía que, tal vez, Elizabeth no se tomaría muy bien su regalo, pero tampoco esperaba semejante despliegue de rencor, sobre todo cuando fue un acto de sincero arrepentimiento de su parte. Él creía que Elizabeth lo conocía lo suficientemente como para saber cuándo él actuaba desde su corazón y cuando no. Pero por lo visto, se había engañado._

_Es extraño, se dijo, como a veces podemos creer que conocemos a alguien, y ese alguien nos sorprende actuando como jamás pensamos. Se sentía decepcionado, eso era evidente. Pero se tragó su decepción, y sacó su escudo, el orgullo también._

―_lo siento ―dijo con frialdad y en un tono que decía claramente que no lo sentía. ―me encontré con tu amiga cuando venía y me dijo que estabas aquí, y tu secretaria me dejó pasar así sin más, que la puerta estaba abierta, me dijo. ¿Para qué pediste que viniera?_

―_Charlotte dijo que necesitabas enterarte de los detalles de la boda que llevamos listos hasta ahora._

―_eso pudiste habérmelo enviado al correo ―la interrumpió._

_¿Será que lo llamó para que viera con sus propios ojos como despreciaba sus disculpas? Se preguntó Fitzwilliam._

―_si ―le contesto Lizzie de manera cortante ―pero ella también dijo que debíamos escoger juntos los anillos y el lugar de la luna de miel._

― _¿Y qué hacemos ahora? ―se burló él― ¿Entramos a internet a mirar que modelo de anillo nos gusta y a discutir a donde podemos ir? No puedo perder mi tiempo en estupideces._

* * *

><p><strong>Ando inspirada últimamente.<strong>

**A todos o todas los que leen mi historia, gracias por hacerlo, y gracias por dejar sus lindos comentarios. Gracias a mi beta, es un tonto, pero me ha ayudado muchísimo sin darse cuenta. Gracias a Jane Austen por regalarnos su universo.**


End file.
